Taste of Youth
This is a collaboration between Josh-Son Of Hyperion , Animalandia , Storm wolf01, Archie-Son of Poseidon Synopsis The three half-bloods are going to find the pieces of the Map of Eternal Youth. This map is so important because, if combined together, can lead you to a place where the potion of Eternal Youth is. There are 10 pieces: They are located in: 1. Chernobyl: Russia 2. Camp Half-blood (At the bottommost chamber of Hephaestus' cabin) 3. Mount Othyrs, right beside where Atlas is holding the sky. 4. The Arctic Circle: Inside the castle of eternal night. 5. China - The Great Wall of China 6. Phillipines - Hundred Islands (Is in one of them) 7. Greece - The Parthenon 8. Mount Rushmore - South Dakota 9. Mount Everest - Nepal 10. Nemesis Cabin - Camp Half blood Chapters!!! Prologue - Animalandia Chapter 1 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion Chapter 2 - Storm wolf01 Chapter 3 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion Chapter 4 - Animalandia Chapter 5 - Storm wolf01 Chapter 6 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion Chapter 7 - Animalandia Chapter 8 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion Chapter 9 - Animalandia Chapter 10 -Josh Chapter 11 - Archie Chapter 12 - Animalandia Chapter 13 - Josh Chapter 14 - Archie Chapter 15 - Animalandia Chapter 16 - Josh Chapter 17 - Archie Chapter 18 - Animalandia Chapter 19 -Joshy Chapter 20 - Archie Chapter 21 - Animalandia Chapter 22 - Josh Chapter 23 - Archie Chapter 24 - Animalandia Chapter 25 - Josh Chapter 26 - Archie Chapter 27 - Ani Chapter 28 - Josh Chapter 29 - Archie Chapter 30 - Ani Chapter 31 - Josh Chapter 32 - Archie Chapter 33 - Ani Chapter 34 - Josh Chapter 35 - Archie Chapter 36 - Linda Chapter 37 - Josh Chapter 38 - Archie Chapter 39 - Linda Chapter 40 - Josh Chapter 41 - Archie Chapter 42 - Linda Chapter 43 - Josh Chapter 44 - Archie Chapter 45 - Linda Chapter 46 - Josh Chapter 47 - Archie Chapter 48 - Linda Chapter 49 - Josh Chapter 50 - Archie Chapter 51 - Linda Chapter 52 - Josh Chapter 53 - Archie Chapter 54 - Linda Chapter 55 - Josh Chapter 56 - Archie Chapter 57 - Linda Chapter 58 - Josh Chapter 59 - Archie Chapter 60 - Linda Chapter 61 - Josh Chapter 62 - Archie Chapter 63 - Linda Chapter 64 - Josh Chapter 65 - Archie Chapter 66 - Linda Chapter 67 - Josh Chapter 68 - Archie Chapter 69 - Linda Chapter 70 - Josh Chapter 71 - Archie Chapter 72 - Linda Chapter 73 - Josh Chapter 74 - Archie Chapter 75 - Linda Chapter 76 - Josh Chapter 77 - Archie Chapter 78 - Linda Chapter 79 - Josh Chapter 80 - Archie Chapter 81 - Linda Chapter 82 - Josh( final) Category:Collaboration Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Animalandia Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Storm Legends Category:Index Page Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Taste of Youth Category:Complete